


Ibindikh mim

by Sashaya



Series: Endearments [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Gold Sickness, No Fluff this time, angsty, not exactly Thorin-friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:16:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashaya/pseuds/Sashaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And for a moment it seemed like the madness lifted from his mind.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ibindikh mim

**Author's Note:**

> All things to my beta, Nehelena, who is marvelous and extremely patient with me!

“Have you come begging forgiveness?”

The Throne’s Chamber was as cold and big as he remembered. Though, it was no longer littered by stones and corpses of fallen dwarves. It looked like the King has came back and claimed his Mountain. 

But the King no longer looked like someone he knew. That was not the same dwarf that taught him and his brother swordplay, that told them stories of great deeds. Thorin seemed a little more lost since the day he banished his One. Since the day Kili refused to stay with his sickness-ridden Uncle. Since he chose Tauriel over the Mad King.

“I have nothing to be forgiven for” Kili spoke, harsher then he intended but it didn’t bother him as much as it would years before Erebor. Thorin’s eyes were fogged and empty as he stared at his nephew. “There is a different matter with which I have come to you, _Melhekh_ ”

Thorin’s gaze pierced through Kili’s body. He didn’t cower in fear nor looked down in respect.

“You spent years away from home. Choosing _hazug_ over your kin. Now you come to me, expecting… what exactly? Gold? Jewels? Aid?”

Blind fury took over him.

“ _Shek_!” Kili yelled, making a step closer towards the throne. Thorin stood up and placed his hand on the tilt of the dwarvish sword. Kili bailed his hands into fists. “How dare you spoke of her! How dare you speak of kin when you yourself drew everyone away! You have casted away your One! You have no right to speak of any of this!”

“I have every right!” Thorin roared, his voice echoing in the chamber. “I am the King!”

“You are nothing but a maddwarf, hidden behind his chests of treasure!” Kili did not step down. The words had burnt in his heart and mind before – before he left – and now they burnt his throat and Thorin’s ears. “I want nothing from a _shek_ like you!” 

“Then leave once again, Kili son of Dis, brother of Fili” Thorin’s voice was cold and quiet. “Leave them once again as you did before. But remember you will never see them again”

“You did lost your mind” Kili stared at his Uncle… no, the King in utter disbelief. “Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror! Where did the dwarf go? The one who saw his kin first and foremost? The one who held Bilbo in his arms and promised to shield him?!”

“Do not speak of that traitor!” his voice rose and the king himself fell back on the throne, his shoulders heavy with the burden of all his choices. “Is this why you are here? To haunt me?”

“No” Kili replied coldly, not trying to keep the sneer out of his voice. “I came to announce my union with Tauriel. I had hoped – in vain now that I see – that you regained your senses and we could be joined again. But you are still the same Mad King that almost paid with our lives. I wish nothing from you, _Melhekh_. All that you regained your mind” Kili turned and walked away, anger and grief adding speed to his steps. Grief for his uncle that was after all lost in the Quest of Erebor.

Thorin slumped down and hunched into himself. His heart was burning and he placed his hand on his chest as to reach in and tear out the beating organ. Sorrow grabbed him by his throat and squeezed. Thorin choked on his unspoken sobs. 

“ _Ibindikh mim_ ” he let out in the empty chamber. “What have I done?”

And for a moment it seemed like the madness lifted from his mind.  


**Author's Note:**

> Butchered Khuzdul Dictionary:
> 
>  _Melhekh_ \- king
> 
>  _Hazug_ \- monster
> 
>  _Shek_ \- coward
> 
>  _Ibindikh mim_ – little bow


End file.
